1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, a camera system and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera control system is known in which a range that can be captured by a camera is displayed as a whole image and an imaging direction of the camera is controlled by an operation on the whole image. This camera control system is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-354748. Further, a camera control system is known in which sections corresponding to preset sections are displayed as thumbnails, and when a desired one of the thumbnails is selected, the imaging direction of the camera is controlled to the corresponding preset section (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-22260, for example).